The Bodyguard
by SouthernBeauty23
Summary: Life as you know it will change...maybe for the greater good. Follow the many lives of those important in this story to find out what really happens..


_**THE BODYGUARD**_

**[1]**

It was early morning…the morning of April 1st in the year 2012. Something was going to happen on this day, something big. It was all Michael Marshall, a high school sophomore, could think about. He sat on his unmade bed until his alarm was set to go off at 5:30am...the buzzer which told him it was time to get ready for school. It was 4:58am and Michael just sat…sat and waited for his alarm to sound. 5:00am rolled around and he finally decided to just make himself useful and get himself ready for school. The clothes he had picked out the night before were lying on his computer desk neatly folded. His daily outfit consisted of a faded green sweater vest, which his mom seemed to never wash correctly, a neatly ironed white collared shirt, khaki pants folded at the crease, and his favorite brown loafers. It was his favorite outfit and he always seemed to feel special when he wore this particular outfit; although kids of all ages in his high school picked on him for wearing it. Michael was one of the smartest kids in his school. Everybody knew who the geeks were, especially the ones who stood out most, like Michael...only because he wore an outfit that labeled him as such. That was about to change… Today, he was going to make every kid who picked on him pay for their stupid actions. Today was going to change everybody's life…because today, Michael was actually going to enjoy the school day, or the outcome that is sure to follow...

Morning came early to a very nervous Levi Mitchell as he slowly got ready for his first day as a senior in a public high school. As the president's son, he had always attended school in the privacy of the white house with his twin sister Kaylie. Kaylie was excited to attend Shore Creek high…the safest school in D.C., or so they think…

A knock came at Levi's door as he was getting his bag together with school supplies for his first day of school. Custom made notebooks, pens, pencils, and binders…supplies you can't get anywhere in the US. I guess the perks of having a mom as the president gets you anything and everything you could ever dream of. He looked up only to see his mom standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a ball cap with the presidential seal sewn on it…in her hand was a very expensive Gucci purse and matching sunglasses. This was something she never wore. She was always all about proper attire…dressy business suits consisting of knee length pencil skirts, a blouse made of soft silk, a jacket of nothing but comfort, and black high heels. I guess this was her way of showing us she can be normal. I hope we weren't going in the limo…I hate being the center of attention. Kaylie on the other hand loves it. I always thought of her as the type to just be who you are and not pretend to be something you're not. It doesn't matter. I make friends just by being myself. I mean everyone knows who I am at some point or another but they like me for who I am not for "who I am".

"Better hurry and finish getting ready for your first day of school. Kaylie is already in the kitchen eating breakfast. I hope you'll have time to get a little something," Maria said to her son as he was tying his other shoe.

"I'll be down in a sec. If I have to I'll take the elevator," he chuckled back, "oh mom…I was just wondering…we're not taking the limo are we..? I mean you know my rep…I hate being famous."

"Actually…"she dug into her purse and pulled out two sets of keys. Stephen noticed each one had a key chain name-tag…the maroon tag which said _Kaylie _and the royal blue tag in which had said _Levi_, "you'll be driving yourselves to school. Not only that, I know you're going to hate me for this but it's for your own protection, you will each have a bodyguard of your choice with you at all times. They are to dress comfortably and blend in with their surroundings. Oh…and your cars are out front." She winked at her son and left to go downstairs to check on Kaylie. _"Wow…I really get to drive to school? What's gotten into mom today?" _he thought to himself as he gathered his belongings and made his way to the elevator and on toward the kitchen for a slight breakfast.

As Michael finished getting ready for the first day of school, he kept thinking about how he was going to start off with his master plan. Over and over again he played the images of who he was going to hold hostage, who he was going to kill, and who he was just...well…its whatever happens.. _"I am going to be famous…one way or another…I am going to be famous…"_ he thought to himself as he made his way downstairs with an over loaded backpack filled with not his school supplies, but his choice of weapons.

"Good morning honey…I hope you're hungry. I made you some blueberry waffles and sausage links for breakfast. I know it's your favorite. And besides…being as it is your first day of school…I thought a nice breakfast will do you good," his mom Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "Hurry up and eat so I can get you to the bus stop. Besides…I have students to meet and greet with this morning and hand out textbooks and paperwork to be sent home. You won't have to worry about any of that. I've already filled yours out and sent it back to the school."

Michael smiled at his mom and thanked her. "Mom...can you drive me to school today? I really don't feel like riding the bus on the first day."

"I don't see why it's a problem. But still…hurry up and eat. We have got to get going if we don't want to miss orientation."

Michael quickly ate his waffles and ate a bite or two of his sausage links before gulping down his orange juice and heading out the door to the car. His backpack, swinging heavily at his side, about knocked him off his feet due to what was hiding inside. He opened the rear passenger door and set his bag on the seat. He shut the car door before he changed his mind on what he was about to do. He quickly climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled his seat belt before his mom locked the front door of their D.C. home.

Elizabeth looked over at her son with a concerned look, "you okay there honey? You look like you just saw a ghost..."

"I'm fine mom... just remember I love you, okay..?"

"I love you too sweetheart... are you sure you're okay..?"

"Yeah…just first day jitters is all. I promise you…I'll be okay."

"Alright baby. Let's go to school..." she replied as they drove away to hell…well that's what the day will turn out to be in the end...

As Elizabeth and Michael made their way down the street to the stop light…they noticed the president's motorcade was making its way out from behind the gates of the White House with two unusual cars in between.

Elizabeth looked over at her son and went back to waiting on the light to change. "I wonder where she's off to this morning."

"I don't know...maybe we'll find out later or something."

_"Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep.."_ sounds the alarm clock for a very sleep deprived Secret Service Agent stationed to the White House. A groan is made as he places his bare feet onto the hardwood floor of his downtown apartment. As he stands, he listens outside his bedroom door. He hears little footsteps stomping its way toward the kitchen for breakfast. "Tiffany must be in the kitchen making a mess to satisfy Tanner's taste buds..." he chuckled to himself as he headed to the bathroom to pee..first stopping to turn on the hot water for a much needed shower. He flushed as he was finished with his business and headed over to the shower, removing his Larry the Cable Guy pajama bottoms and boxers. He hopped into the shower and just let the water run down his back..his chest..everything..it just felt too good. He grabbed for his shampoo that smelled of Old Spice, his favorite, his wife's too.. He lathered it into his hair then grabbed for his body wash of the same familiar scent. After taking 20 minutes or so to rinse off, he turned off the water that helped his muscles relax and grabbed the over sized towel off the rack. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked into his master bedroom closet finding the navy blue suit he had put out the night before. He grabbed the suit, walked to the dresser and opened two sets of drawers revealing shirts in one and socks and underwear in the other. Grabbing one of each, he made his way to the bed to get ready for another day at the White House. Once dressed, he once more made his way to the dresser and put the watch his father gave him onto his left wrist. He opened his wallet to check to make sure his ID was there for gate access. The ID sat in the same slot it had always sat in. _"Agent William Peterson" _it read as a poorly taken photo of him stared back at the man holding the wallet. _"Alright...I need to eat something before I head out.." _William had said to himself as he made his way to the family waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Daddy! I eat booberry awfuls! They were nummy cause mommy made them just for me!" Tanner yelled excitedly as he emptied his plate of what he called booberry awfuls.

"Booberry awfuls?" he asked his wife who was standing by the sink holding in a laugh.

She calmly replied to her husband after taking a deep breath, "Blueberry waffles..that's what he was telling you he had for breakfast. There's a plate on the island for you. Butter and syrup are on the counter by the stove. I need to go get ready for work and Tanner here needs to be ready to go to _Grandma's,_" she purposefully said aloud to her son as he was licking his plate clean from his booster seat, "so I can get to work on time." Tanner looked up at his mom and smiled as big as the moon as the thought of going to grandma's house got to him. "_I'm already running slightly behind.._"were the last words heard as she headed with Tanner to the bedrooms to get themselves ready.

As William finished eating, his cell phone began to rang. _"Shit..you almost left without that.." _his inner self said to him as he ran to go answer the call. Out of habit and professionalism he answered, "Agent Peterson speaking."

_"..Hey Bill it's Mike here. Got a question for ya..hope you have an answer as it is very important.."_

"Sure Mike..what's up?"

_"..Well it has been on my mind for awhile now..just don't know how to ask ya bud.." _

_"_I'll answer it as best as I can..what ya need man?"

_"Okay..here goes nothing.. I gotta ask...but is your refrigerator running?!"_

Laughing at his buddy because he just fell for an ancient old joke, but slightly mad at the same time since he didn't have time for jokes, Bill spoke as the laughter died down on both ends,, "Mike! I-I-I can't believe I fell for that!"

_"Sorry man but I just had to," _was Mike's reply as he was still laughing.

"You are so dead when I see you. I'll have my revenge..don't you worry about that. Hey listen while I have you here..Tiffany's birthday is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to help with hosting a surprise party for her. She has done so much for this family and I wanted to show her how appreciative I've been," before finishing his sentence, another call beeped in from a private number, "hey listen I have to go. I will give you a call later with the details. Bye bud!"

_"Alright man. Catch ya later!"_

Bill swapped over to the other call as his wife walked in with their 4 year old son.

Not realizing he didn't have his hand placed over the mouthpiece of his phone, he spoke to his wife as usual, "hey baby let me see who this is real quick."

_"..Baby? I didn't know our relationship was that far already! Guess I need to tell the wife and kids I need to leave!" _laughter was heard on the other end of the call as Bill realized his laughable mistake.

"Sorry Jackson baby but I have eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world. She happens to be the mother of my child," he replied as he noticed the look on his wife's face. She had the look of wanting to grab the phone from her husband and chatting with Jackson about their sex life, as Jackson was sleeping in the guest room of his own home; at least it wasn't the couch. She wasn't too fond of Jackson and she got a kick out of making his life hell...jokingly of course. Tiffany turned away for a second trying to hold back laughter. She spotted a notepad and a pen as she had something important to tell Bill. She wrote what she needed to and headed out with Tanner as Bill was finishing his conversation with Jackson. "So yeah I will meet you out front of your place then we will head to work."

_"..Sounds good man. See you soon." _The call ended and Bill walked over to what was supposed to be a note and opened up the folded piece of paper first noticing the heart which was perfectly drawn over the note itself. Inside the heart was a short note in which he began to read as he smiled to himself.

_Sweetheart-_

_I hope you have an easy day at work as always. _

_I shouldn't be home too late...might have homework..why would their_

_be? It's my first day teaching sophomores and I should only_

_have organizing to do :D... Anyway, _

_I Love You and will see you later!_

_Love,_

_Tiffany_

_PS: Tanner has a message.._

_daddy...i miss yoo and we can play with my toys later _

_and watch movies...if you awake. Luv yoo daddy! _

_-hope you can read this honey ;)_

He had finished the note and found himself thinking back to how they met for the first time.. _ She was walking about in Bass Pro Shops with her best friend when she had tripped on one of the rotating clothing racks. I quickly rushed over to her to see if she was hurt in any form..as an off duty police officer it was my job to serve and protect even if I'm not at work. It was just who I was as a person. She looked as if she was about release a serious flow of tears from those beautiful blue eyes due to her sitting on the wooden floor with what looked like a sprained ankle. She asked for my name at that point..my attention quickly turned towards her and I nervously told her my name was William Peterson, or Bill as I liked to be called. I told her I was an off duty police officer for D.C. She told me her name was Tiffany Jones and she was very grateful for my presence. I helped her up and asked her friend to follow us to the local hospital for her to be checked out after that fall.. After the hospital trip we exchanged phone numbers and have been together ever since.. It was the greatest moment of my life along side the day my son was born. _Bill quickly snapped out of his memory, checked the time, and headed out the door to meet Jackson.

The motorcade, which held President Marie Mitchell, had left the gates of the White House at approximately a quarter to six in the morning. It was a slightly cloudy morning as she made her way to the Shore Creek Community College to set up for a press conference about bullying in both the public and private schools in the area. She was hoping word would spread about her ideas to keep bullying from getting out of hand. Maria was sitting in the rear of the limo as she checked the time. It was ten til six. She found her phone in her purse and called home to her kids to make sure they were heading out the door soon. First she tried Levi's phone...it rang several times before it reached his voice mail. Later she tried Kaylie's and finally got an answer after four rings.

_"Hi mom...what did you need?"_

"Hey kiddo, I was just wondering if you and Levi were almost ready for school and I was hoping you would be out the door soon."

_"Um.. Yeah.. About that.. Agent Peterson is here but I haven't seen Agent Simpson yet. I hope Mackenzie isn't sick...I want her to be at school with me.."_

"I saw her jeep pull in to the garage before I left...have you checked the kitchen yet?"

_"No now that I think about it. I'll do that. Thanks mom! Oh I'll get Levi to get a move on as well," _Kaylie had chuckled at this response to her mom.

"Alright. I love you. Tell Levi I love him too. Talk to you later tonight."

_"Alright mom..we love you too."_

Marie had clicked off as the driver had told her of their arrival. She got out of the car and made her way to the entrance.

Back at the White House Kaylie and Levi were finishing up getting ready for their first day as seniors at a public high school. As twins they mostly did everything together...went to social gatherings, pool parties, traveling out of the country..you name it, they pretty much did it. They found themselves to dress alike most of the time. Today was one of those days. Levi dressed in his favorite Levi denim jeans and wore an orange Ralph Lauren Polo. He wore a pair of 'hard to come across' Michael Jordan sneakers to complete his outfit. Kaylie had picked out a mini skirt, not too long and not too short, and a baby blue Ralph Lauren Polo, much like her brother's, that formed to her upper body. For the guy's attention, the polo had a low cut v-neck but luckily for her she had decided to wear a black spaghetti string tank top to wear underneath. For shoes, she found flip flops to be the perfect shoe for comfort as it was to be in the 90s today. The twins looked at each other up and down...laughing at their matched ensembles. They quickly looked away, still laughing, as they noticed their agents of choice walking in. Mackenzie was the first to speak as she walked to the grand island picking up a double chocolate chip muffin. "Um guys, I do believe it is time to get going. It is going on seven and we do not want to be late for orientation."

"Yeah..what she said," Bill had replied in return.

Together the twins announced at the same time, "Alright!" They started laughing as they walked out the door to their matching Ford F-250s of different colors. They had noticed the colors had matched their key chain name tags..one in maroon, the other in royal blue. They were led to the driver's side of each truck by their agent and climbed in. Both agents made their way to the passenger side and followed suit. Once buckled, both trucks had pulled out of the long drive way and headed toward the gates as they made their way to their new school.

6


End file.
